Mother's Day
by InnocentSmile97
Summary: "I j-j-just feel so left out. Like I've missed something in my l-l-life. Everyone else has a mom… and the w-w-worst thing is that they all take it for granted..." Finn and Kurt brother fic. Would love some reviews!


**Mother's day**

"Hey honey! How was school?" called Finn's mom from the Lounge when she heard the front door shut with a bang.

"Fine." replied Finn, with the same answer as he always gave.

"Good. Tell me more over tea, ok?"

"Ok." mumbled Finn. He didn't really feel like doing that but there was no point arguing it. He knew he'd lose anyway.

He hoisted his rucksack higher up over his shoulder as he bounded up the stairs. School had been boring and although Football practise was fun, it did tire you out quite a bit. Finn was looking forwards to lounging about in his room playing his video games.

He had been walking quite heavily up the stairs when he realised he was about to walk past Kurt's room. Kurt thought Finn sounded like a heard of elephants on the landing, so not wanting to get shouted at (again) he slowed down to tread carefully past his step-brother's room.

It was because of this that he heard that strange sound… It was quite muffled, so Finn found it difficult to work out what is was. It was chocked and breathy… could it be… surely not… crying?

As realisation hit him, he hurried softy to his own room, dumped his school bag on the bed, then went back down the stairs two at a time. When he was in the kitchen he began flinging open the cupboards.

Donuts? Na, Kurt complained they were too sickly. Fruit? Egh, too healthy for this occasion. Crisps? Nope. The crumbs would go everywhere and then Finn would be for it.

Ummm…. ICE-CREAM!

Perfect! Finn opened the freezer as quietly as he could. (His mom would have a lot to say to him if she caught him raiding before dinner…) He took the frozen peas packet off the top to reveal several tubs of ice-cream. He reached in and took out the lemon tub. It wasn't Finn's favourite flavour (he preferred anything that contained chocolate) but it was Kurt's. And that was all that mattered right now.

Finn closed the freezer door with one foot and grabbed two spoons from the nearby draw with the hand that wasn't balancing the ice-cream.

When he got back to Kurt's closed door, he knocked.

"G-g-go away!" called a voice that was obviously trying (and failing) to hide the sobs.

Ignoring this, Finn pushed the door open gently. Kurt was lying on his bed, his face buried in his pillow.

"I told you to go away!"

Ignoring this again, Finn plonked himself down on the bed and put the ice-cream in front of Kurt.

Kurt peered up from his pillow to see who it was. He was shocked to find it to be Finn. And embarrassed. So he turned his tear-stained away from him.

It hurt Finn to see his brother rejecting him like this. So he placed a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder.

Slowly, Kurt turned to face him.

"W-w-what do you want, Finn?" chocked Kurt.

"I could see you're upset. I wanted to help."

"T-t-that's nice of you. But I don't want any help."

"Is it something that happened at school? If it's Karofsky, you know I'd punch his face in! Or is it Blaine? Has something gone wrong? Or glee club? 'Cause I could ask Mr Shue -"

"No, Finn!" interrupted Kurt before Finn worked himself into a fit of worry, "It… it's nothing to do with any of that… and it's also none of your business." He made to turn away from Finn again.

"None of my business? Dude, I'm your brother! You're clearly unhappy, so I have the responsibility to cheer you up! How am I supposed to do that when I haven't got a clue what the problem is?" Finn looked more annoyed at himself than Kurt. But despite that helpless look, Kurt rolled over.

"There's nothing you can do."

Seeing this, Finn drummed his fingers on the top of the ice-cream tub.

"Well… what about ice-cream…?" he said, slyly. He could see Kurt react slightly to that.

"What… what flavour?"

"Your favourite." Grinned Finn, "Lemon."

Kurt turned back to face Finn. Finn, upon seeing his triumph, opened up the tub and handed Kurt one of the spoons. Kurt sat up, tears still streaming down his smooth face, and helped himself to a good sized dollop of lemon ice-cream. When he'd finished feeling the creaminess running down the back of his throat and the refreshing lemon zing kick in, he asked Finn;

"D-do you know what day it is?"

Finn found that rather odd. And to be honest, no he still didn't know after writing it on each piece of school work he'd done today. But thank goodness for Kurt's "Wicked" calendar hanging by the bed!

"Umm… the 8th of May 2011?"

"Yes." Said Kurt, quietly, refraining from adding "Well done for getting the right year". Instead he said;

"And do you know why today is so special?"

Special? Today was special? Finn couldn't think why today was special! But he was saved trying to reply as Kurt said;

"I c-can tell by your face you don't know. Well… today is… is… Mother's Day…"

Fresh tears fell onto Kurt's duvet. Of course! Burt, his step-dad, had told Finn to buy his mom a present, which he'd given her this morning and he did vaguely remember an assembly on it…

It took him a little longer to work out why this had affected Kurt so much. But once he knew, he felt ashamed that he hadn't twigged sooner.

Kurt's mom had died when he was too young to even understand where she'd gone. He had never had a mother's warm embrace or whispered words of encouragement. And today was the one day of the year that celebrated everything Kurt would never know.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." said Finn. And he meant it. Kurt slipped down his backboard so he was lying on the bed. Finn swung his feet onto the bed (fortunately for Kurt, he'd taken his hoes off) and lay on his side, facing Kurt.

"It… it sounds so silly to say that I cry every Mother's Day! I j-j-just feel so left out. Like I've missed something in my l-l-life. Everyone else has a mom… and the w-w-worst thing is that they all take it for granted! They're e-e-embarrassed when their mom kisses them goodbye on their first day of school, t-t-they rely on her to do all the washing, cooking and cleaning, they e-e-even tell her they hate her when they don't get their own way! It's just not f-f-fair! What have I ever done to deserve this? What did mom ever do wrong?" Kurt began sobbing again.

For a moment, Finn was stunned to silence. He had never been a master of words anyway. But he could strangely relate to the things Kurt had just said.

"Do you want to know a secret?" whispered Finn. Kurt said nothing, only sobbed. But Finn knew that the diva part of Kurt's brain just went into gossip mode.

"I cry every Father's Day."

Kurt hiccupped the sobs to a stop, and then rolled over onto his side. His face was very close to his brother's.

"Strong manly Finn Hudson cries?" he said, attempting mock shock.

"It's true, dude, but if you tell anyone I'll deny it!"

"Same here. We're in the same boat." Finn looked confused. "Never mind."

"Well, no matter how many times I'd tell myself 'Finn, you are not going to cry', it never works. I always wanted someone to look up to. Someone who could guide me through growing up. Someone I could talk to about anything. Sure, my mom tries her best… but… it's just not the same. You are so lucky, Kurt, to have a father like Burt."

Kurt's tears were slowing but his green eyes were still watery. Kurt even spotted a tear at the corner of Finn's eye…

"And you are so lucky to have Carole."

"Yeah." Silence fell. But not for very long.

"And you know what Kurt?" said Finn, sitting up, "Your amazing dad married my amazing mom! Which means we are family. Which means I am your brother, Burt is your dad and Carole is your mom."

Kurt smiled, something Finn hadn't seen him do all evening… maybe even all day…

"So I don't want to hear you calling her 'Carole' anymore! You call her 'mom'. "

"Yes Sir!" chuckled Kurt, quite liking the idea of calling someone 'mom'. "But you have to call dad 'dad', ok?"

"Ok!" said Finn, glad to see Kurt looking happier. "Oh, did you get mom a present? Bur-dad, reminded me to do one. I gave her some flowers, chocolate and a card this morning."

"Yes… I did get her one…"

"Great!" exclaimed Finn, "What is it?"

"It's a silver bracelet with a Schakowsky covered heart on…" Finn didn't have the foggiest idea what 'shar-cos-key' was, but it sounded nice!

"I think she'll love it!" said Finn, encouragingly, "So when will you give it to her?"

"Umm…" Kurt was looking a bit nervous. It must seem slightly weird to be giving someone a Mother's Day present for the first time. Maybe he was worried about how mom would react…?

"How's about after dinner?" Finn said, confidently.

"Ok then." Replied Kurt, sounding more whole-hearted.

Finn got another spoonful of the melting lemon ice-cream and fed it to Kurt.

"Oi, I can do it myself!" But Kurt accepted it all the same.

Finn was helping himself to more ice-cream when Kurt said;

"Thank you for doing this, Finn."

"What are brothers for? And besides, from now on we go through every Mother's Day and every Father's Day together."

Finn looked up at Kurt's grateful smile.

"Oh com'ere!"

Finn pulled his brother in for a hug.

"I feel so privileged!" giggled Kurt in Finn's ear, "You don't give these out often!"

"Don't worry." Smiled Finn, "As my brother, you can have them any time you like."

~#~

Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you think, so the review button is awaiting! *hint, hint*


End file.
